Archer (Aśvatthāmā)
Summary Archer is a Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the fourth Lostbelt as an enemy Servant, Yuga Kshetra. Lancer's True Name is Aśvatthāma, one of the major characters in the Indian epic Mahabharata and one of the avatars of Shiva. He lined up with Karna at the Mahabharata, and was called the strongest Brahmin warrior. In the great war sung in the epic, he like his father, stuck to Duryodhana’s side, and unfolded a lurid conflict with the five Pandava brothers together with Karna. After all the influential men of his own army, including Karna, died, he broke his pledge as a warrior maddened with rage, and carried out a night assault. It is said he massacred thousands of people. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Sudarshan Chakra Yamaraj Name: Archer, Aśvatthāma, Embodiment of Anger Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Capable of transforming to his combat mode, deploying extra armor to his body), Limited Size Manipulation (Capable of increasing size of his Chakram), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With his Noble Phantasm), Limited Transmutation and Weapon Creation (Capable of creating spikes from his weapon, which then he can fire by kicking it), Rage Power, Fusionism (Capable of fusing with other servants he is compatible with, though this takes extremely long amount of training and thus it is not combat applicable), Time Manipulation and BFR (Has minor part of Shiva's Authority, giving him ability to interfere with time and send other people to different points in time), Possible Time Travel (Can possibly time travel with his method of temporal banishment), Regeneration (Mid-High; Able to regenerate completely fine even when he's turned to fine dust), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3; After seemingly erased by Arjuna Alter and sent to the void, he was still able to interact with Karna and fight him countless times), Berserk Mode (Became berserk and killed large amount of people out of rage when he lived and can become more berserk than berserker by combining his skills), Flight, Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Despite being cursed to have innumerable illness and has constant pain and suffering by Lostbelt Arjuna Alter, he held on due to his sheer rage) Attack Potency: Island level (Was able to clash with Karna consistently and easily kept up with Ganesha, Rama and Mash at once). Large Island level with Sudarshan Chakra Yamaraj (As an A+-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be far superior to Gáe Bolg's Anti-Army function. As one of the few Karna's equals, it should be likely comparable to his Brahmastra) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A++ Agility and consistently kept up with Karna) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class (Capable of damaging Karna with his punches) Durability: Island level (Took hits from Karna and Rama). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill, to the point that not even Vasavi Shakti can't kill him. Stamina: Extremely High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping and he can fight while suffering extreme pain and illness with his sheer willpower alone. Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers with Sudarshan Chakra Yamaraj. Standard Equipment: His Chakram. Intelligence: As one of the most famous heroes of the Mahabharata, Aśvatthāma is an extremely skilled and powerful warrior, stated to be extremely strong by both Arjuna and Karna, and considered they're equal. He is very fearsome combatant, capable of killing thousands of trained soliders in a single combat while going berserk. He also has a knowledge on Gods' Authority to some extent, able to utilize Shiva's Authority due to being his avatar. Weaknesses: Due to Arjuna Alter's curse, he is suffering extreme pain and innumerable diseases, needing to stop moving for a while before getting back up again once in a while because of the pain. His rage can reach to the point that he becomes more berserk than berserkers. He cannot fight while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Sudarshan Chakra Yamaraj: The Chakra that Stirs Up My Raging Flames:' Unusually, he made a weapon he didn’t possess in life, that he couldn’t possess, into a Noble Phantasm. He who has a huge chakram in his hand, at the time of being summoned as a Servant, freely manipulated this weapon, and continued engraving it in his memory as a warrior. In other words, all of his usage of the chakram is self-taught, an original that wasn’t taught by anyone. *'Mahākāla Shakti: O Great Time, Revolve this Moment:' Aśvatthāma's second Noble Phantasm. It's a part of Shiva's Authority, giving him the ability to interfere with time and send other people to different points in time. It's normally near impossible to use as the magical energy cost is extremely high, so he's only able to use it when contracted to Arjuna Alter. Additionally the act of time travel and breaking the world's law would normally be impossible unless the world is unstable in the first place. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Archer has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering him virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even of Caster's from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magic attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Archer's Rank in this skill is EX, meaning he needs no Master to act and can use high-cost abilities, including his Noble Phantasm. Personal Skills *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Archer have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being an avatar of Shiva. *'Personification of Rage:' He whose half body houses Shiva, once his rage burns will never stop until he defeats his enemy. Due to being in constant state of anger, he has EX rank of this skill. *'Chintamani:' The jewel embedded in his forehead since he was born. With this, he was able to defend himself from demonic creatures and beasts. Also, he handed the stone over as a proof of surrender. He has B rank of this skill. *'Violation of Chivalry Code:' The oath that was raised between warriors, in the Mahabharata, was continuously trampled. Vengeance called vengeance, and offense made offense proliferate. Ashwatthama, who was too furious, performed a forbidden night assault, and brought down the enemies. He has A rank of this skill. *'Maharata:' Something in which his anecdote as the best warrior appearing in the Mahabharata, extolled to be ranked equal with Karna and Arjuna. By combining it with Violation of the Chivalry Code, and Personification of Rage, he becomes more of a mad warrior than a Berserker. He has A+ rank of this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Summons Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users